


Ruined

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He's been masturbating for an hour already. Slowly jacking off and fingerling himself with three fingers. Then he gets a text from Peter telling him he will be back home sooner.Then, then the real fun starts.





	Ruined

He's been masturbating for an hour already. Slowly jacking off and fingerling himself with three fingers. Then he gets a text from Peter telling him he will be back home sooner. 

Then, then the real fun starts.

With closed eyes Stiles reaches down and shoves four of his fingers inside his hole. Thank fuck he is flexible. 

He moves his fingers slowly at first, trying to find his prostate. After few moments he find it and then starts punching it repeatedly, fucking himself with his fingers. When it's not enough, Stiles forces his thumb inside alongside his four fingers and moans like a whore.

His dick is hard, slowly leaking on his pubes.

It's good but still not enough. 

Quickly, he opens his nightstand and takes out one of many dildos he has there. It silicone, red and huge. Ten inches long and three inches wide. He covers it whole in lube and without waiting shoves most of it in his needy hole. 

He can feel it sliding over his prostate and insides. The little bumps and fake veins are amazing. He loves this dildo. It was one of the first that Peter got for him.

Stiles fucks himself with the silicone dick quickly, punching his insides violently. That's exactly what he need in that moment. He wants to ruin his hole, make it sloppy and unable to close for hours after taking out the fake cock out. Stiles wants Peter to complain how loose and abused he is, not giving him any friction to get off.

He wants Peter to punish him, slap him across face, choke him and fist punch his sloppy hole. 

Stiles wants his insides ruined.

His orgasm is sudden and violent. He comes so hard that the come hits his chin and cheek. 

Stiles is breathing hard, sweaty all over and trembling like crazy. The dildo is still inside him, his hole gripping it tightly. 

Now he just has to wait for Peter to come back from work. Less than an hour. He can make it. Maybe even stretch himself open even more.

He hopes Peter will be happy to see how ruined he is.


End file.
